villainessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Davis
'Sarah Davis '(Pippa Mackie) is the hidden main villainess from the 2019 Hallmark film, Picture Perfect Mysteries: Newlywed and Dead, the first film of the Picture Perfect Mysteries series (airdate June 16, 2019). Introduction Sarah Davis is the sister of Kevin Davis, who was set to marry Jenna Cole in the beginning of the film. During the wedding reception, Kevin is shot to death, with the shooting occurring while he and Jenna were dancing together for the first time as husband and wife. Without hesitation, Sarah accused Greg Adams, the older brother of photographer (and the film series' main protagonist) Allie Adams, as Greg was Jenna's ex-boyfriend and had approached Jenna during the reception due to still harboring feelings for her. Not only did Sarah continue her accusations during her encounter with detective Sam Acosta, she even attempted to implicate Jenna in the murder as well. This was due to the fact that Jenna was only working as a waitress, and that was used to portray Jenna as a villainous gold digger--a sentiment that was shared by Kevin and Sarah's father. Later in the film, Sarah was visited by Allie in her office, where she worked for her family-run real estate company, Davis Developmental. Allie handed off the wedding photos to Sarah, who acted cordial to Allie despite her hostility towards her due to her accusations. After Sarah left, Allie noticed a card from May's Flowers, and remembered that Greg had bought flowers at the shop. Reveal It was long believed that Greg bought the flowers for Jenna, but Allie's confrontation with her brother revealed that the flowers he bought were for Sarah, and that they had dated briefly. However, Greg realized that he still had feelings for Jenna and broke things off with Sarah, who--according to Greg--didn't take it too well. While Sarah went to visit Jenna at the Adams family cabin, Allie--along with Noah and Maya--inspected the photos from the wedding dance and came to the realization that Jenna was the true target, and the shooter was none other than Sarah. As revealed later on, Sarah turned heel following her breakup with Greg and learning about his proverbial torch for Jenna, doing so by planning to kill her perceived romantic rival. The scorned villainess took one of her father's guns to commit her fiendish crime of passion, and was planning to kill Jenna during her dance with Kevin. However, Kevin dipped his wife just as the shot was about to be fired, and in the process, Sarah killed her own brother instead. Sarah's accusations towards both Greg and Jenna were out of bitterness, and it was in the film's climax that Allie rushed to the cabin and warned Jenna that she was in danger, after which Sarah emerged and held Jenna at gunpoint, completing her reveal. After Allie entered, the evil Sarah held both her and Jenna at gunpoint, while lashing out at Jenna for (in Sarah's mind) making a fool out of Kevin and taking Greg from her. She added that Kevin's death was Jenna's fault, stating that while she pulled the trigger, Jenna caused Sarah's evil actions. The psychotic villainess later heard police sirens and saw Sam and partner Nick Carlin approach the cabin, after which Allie rose up and struck Sarah with a fireplace poker. When the detectives entered, they found Allie fighting with Sarah, after which Sarah was placed in handcuffs and arrested. Category:In Love Villainess Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Movie Villainess Category:Family Murderer